It has recently been disclosed in Brazilian Patent Application No. P17700392 that alcohols, such as methanol and ethanol, can be substituted for conventional petroleum derived diesel fuels for burning in diesel engines, when used in combination with an ignition accelerator, such as ethyl nitrate or nitrite. Reportedly, the addition of alkyl nitrate or nitrite accelerators to the alcohol achieves a level of auto-ignition sufficient to operate in diesel engines. Unfortunately, these fuel compositions, devoid of any petroleum derived products, are notably deficient in lubricity or lubricating properties with the result that engine wear from the use of these fuels in internal combustion reciprocating diesel engines is a serious problem. Of particular concern are wear problems associated with the fuel injector mechanisms used in such engines. Wear problems have also been encountered in diesel engines operating on light diesel fuel oils as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,437. The addition of carboxylic acids, such as oleic acid, to lubricating oils for the purpose of improving the lead-bearing properties of such lubricants has long been recognized in the art as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,903. It is also known in the art that the addition of the reaction product of oleic acid and an aminopyridine to lubricating oils confers metal corrosion inhibiting properties to the lubricants as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,822.